


Crazy Boy, don't you know that i love you. ( I wouldn't dream of going nowhere)

by newtmasislove



Series: Maze runner AUs [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cheesy, Claustrophobia, Cute Ending, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Shy Newt, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Thomas is romantic, Trapped In A Closet, newt has claustrophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasislove/pseuds/newtmasislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Newt are trapped in a closet and Thomas spills his feeling to him by singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Boy, don't you know that i love you. ( I wouldn't dream of going nowhere)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newtntommy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/gifts).



> LISTEN TO ''CRAZY GIRL'' BY ELI YOUNG BAND. IT'S THE SONG THOMAS IS SINGING

[Crazy girl](youtube.com/crazy%20girl%20lyrics)Newt's POV'

 

I move my fingers around quickly try to finish my papers for my coworker, Minho. I got the last sentence done when I hear,

 

''Okay! It's shutting down time!'', I hear some douchebag yell. Before anyone can even go out, I rush out the door and head towards the college for my best friend, Thomas, he took college while I work. I run to the history room and see students walking out, I look around and see Thomas motioning me over to a closet.

''Newt, I need you to help me out here, I need to you to help me put these textbooks in the closet.'', I look inside and see a stack of thick history textbooks against the wall. I pick up a stack and set down against the wall Thomas picks up one and sets it down beside mine. We are almost done and we both pick up a stack and walk inside the closet, I hear something slide, but I ignore it, next thing I now, the door is closing and it shuts with a _slam !_

''Thomas I think we're locked in here.'', He goes and turns on the light, he tries to jiggle the handle, but it doesn't work. I start breathing heavily, I don't do good in small spaces. Thomas notices and walks up to me.

'' Newt buddy, are you alright?'', I shake my head fast and feel arms wrap around my body.

''Newt it's not that small in here-''

''Yes it is!'', I feel a hand on my waist and a hand laced with the other. Thomas put my other hand on his shoulder and starts swaying. I have never danced before.

''Let me sing something to you'', I nod and hear his voice fill the room.

'' **Baby why you wanna cry? you really oughta know that I just need to walk away sometimes.''** , his voice his soft and amazing.

'' **We're gonna do what lovers do, going to have a fight or two. But I ain't ever changing my mind.''**

 **''Crazy boy don't you know that I love you? And I wouldn't dream of going nowhere.''** I blush at the way his grip on me tightens

'' **Silly man come here let me hold you. Have I told you lately? I love you like crazy boy.''**

**''I wouldn't last a single day, I'll probably just fade away. Without you I'd just lose my mind.''**

**''Before you ever came along, I was living life all wrong. Smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine!''**

**''Crazy boy don't you know that I love you ? And I wouldn't dream of going nowhere''**

**''Silly man come here let me hold you. have I told you lately? I love you like crazy boy.''**

He finishes of by placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I smile at him and kiss him back.

''I love you like crazy Newt. Will you be my boyfriend?''

''Is that even a question? Of course I will Tommy!''

And that night two 21 year olds danced, kissed, and maybe shagged, but who knows.

 _fine'_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hope you liked the songfic, the song Thomas is singing is ''crazy girl'' by The Eli Young band and has inspired me to do this fic. I made this for newtntommy since I love her work so much. 
> 
> medias
> 
> tumblr: newtmasislove
> 
> 8tracks: Cameron_Strome ( Stro- may)


End file.
